


Bats That Fleet are No More Than Rats in the Street

by Jinxous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Multi, Prostitute, Underage - Freeform, upsetting material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick will do anything to protect his brother, keep them in a home and give them food, even if he has to sell himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The strap bit into his wrists as they were tightened to the crappy motel bedpost. A blindfold was tied so tightly Dick was sure his head was cut off from the blood flow. He was strapped tightly, nothing on his body except the straps and blindfold, the cold air hitting his flesh. Cold hands ran down his waist, to his hips where they yanked them up. "What's the safe word?" He asked, huffing as his ass was spread apart. He was met by silence, Dick waiting for an answer. The only thing he heard was the creak and slam of the room door, the hands remaining on his hips. "You didn't tell me their was someone joining? That costs extra." Dick said as the bed dipped in front of him. Not a moment later his head was forced down and his mouth and throat were filled. Dick nearly choked, but he pulled out before thrusting back in. Dick screamed around the cock when he was filled in his ass, both now thrusting in and out.

"Where'd you find this one, takes cock like a pro." The man in front of Dick said, thrusting away.

"Found him online, decent price." The man from behind moaned.

"Oh god he's got a deep throat, I could just stay in here all night."

"As long as you want babe, he's tied up. Happy Birthday." Dick heard, tears rushing to his eyes.

"How much was he, we should get him again?"

"Free, no way a whore is seeing my money."

"Sweetheart come on." The guy in the front stopped his thrust, a hand twisting into Dick hair. "He's done what you've asked babe, he's got to eat too." 

"Stop being a bitch babe, and fuck the whore."

"I don't really like it if he's not seeing money."

"This is the only payment a whore need, nice, thick cock in his ass."

"I can't do this." The man pulled out of Dick's mouth, climbing off to bed.

"What are you doing?" The man asked as the other began to untie Dick, the older trying to pull his wrists free. The other guy pulled out of Dick, letting him fall to the bed. He disappeared, only to have the guy going at the straps disappear with a thud. "I tried to make this the best birthday for you babe and you're not even grateful. Get on that bed."

"Not until you pay the man what he deserves." The kind man said a growl asked from him. It was an understatement to say Dick was scared, he's petrified. 

"500 for the first hour." The angry man said, the other rubbing Dick's back.

"It's 700 for two." Dick growled, feeling the eyes on him.

"Money grubbing whore!" The man yelled, the nicer one wrapping an arm around him worriedly.

"Back off babe, just give him the money for an hour and we'll just take that."

"Cheating escort service." The man growled, slamming something down against the desk next to the bed. "Alright hips up again, this time we're using our time wisely." Dick lifted his hips, pulling on the straps.

"Do you have more condoms?" The kind guys asked, Dick swallowing. He didn't need to get and STD, not now or ever. 

"Yah, I brought a box. Want to put one on him?" The man asked, making Dick sigh. 

"Sure babe, will you do it?" The man ask, Dick hearing giggles and wet sound of a kiss. Then there was a body on him, arms wrapped around his waist. A condom was slipped on him, hair brushing up his back, hot breath appearing on his neck.

"Sorry for the rough start, thank you for dealing with my boyfriend." Dick held himself up by the straps, looking down into the blindfold. Once again his legs were spread a smile grazing down Dick's back, fingers pushing to already sensitive hole. He closed his eyes, and listened to the couple make out, their small moans and giggled. "I love you, you know that."

"Yah, I love you too, happy birthday baby." Dick went numb, those words made him feel all sorts of weird feelings, made him feel disgusted. The last man the said he loved Dick made sure it never meant the same. For now this is the only kind of touching Dick needs. He felt one of them push into him again, gripping the straps, throwing his head back with a moan. His hairs was yanked back and his neck was attack by teeth and kisses.

 

Dick walked into his apartment, the lights all turned off and silent. He was sore, his throat, his body, his ass. He just wanted to curl up after a nice hot shower. When he walked into his bedroom he immediately saw the small body asleep against his pillow. Smiling he laid the bag he had down and walked to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shower he came back out to see the young boy still asleep. Crawling in he wrapped his arms around the child and pulled him close, startling the boy awake.

"Dick?" He mumbled, squirming in his arms. 

"Hey Dami, have a nightmare?"

"No, Jason left so I got lonely."

"Tim still in his room?"

"Like always, why?"

"I got him a little gift since I got paid more tonight."

"Why do you have to work all day and all night? I barely see you anymore."

"My job keeps us with a roof over our head Dami. I don't like being away from you boys all day and sleeping when I'm home. Come with me and we'll go wake up Tim." Dick said, lifting Damian up in his arms, the tiny boy resting against Dick's shoulder.

"Is Jason home yet?"

"I don't know buddy, we'll go see." Dick said, walking over to the bag and picking it up, Damian nuzzling against his shoulder. The boy wasn't that heavy since he was an seven year old, and Dick was muscular from work. Dick carried Damian across the living room, carrying him back to his and Jason's shared room. Pushing open the door Dick saw Jason curled up in bed, tucked under his blankets. Smiling Dick walked in, laying Damian down in his bed. The child curled up in himself on the bed. Dick covered him before kissing his forehead, turning and walking to Jason before doing the same. Next was Tim. Walking to the back of the apartment Dick knocked on the wood door, waiting for a response. When no one answered Dick turned the knob and pushed the door open. The bedroom was neat and tight, and there in the middle, curled up in blankets was his little brother Tim. Smiling he walked in and laid down on the bed next to Tim. Wrapping his arms around him Dick kissed his forehead, stirring Tim awake.

"Dick? What are you doing in my room?"

"Big bro can't just hug his baby bro?"

"Damian's in the house somewhere." Tim groaned, but cuddled up against his brother, feeling like it was the safest place in the world.

"I got you something, got paid extra tonight." Dick said, shooting up out of the bed and grabbing the bag beside him. He shoved it into Tim's hands before the boy could sit up straight, almost knocking him back. 

"Why spend money for food?" Tim asked as he dove into the bag, pulling out a small box. His eyes widened when he saw the webcam he'd been wanting, and eyes shot to Dick.

"Happy Birthday Tim." Dick said, giving Tim a one armed hug 

"Why did you buy this? It isn't cheap Dick?" 

"Because you wanted it so bad and I got a surprise pay bonus tonight."

"Why don't Jay and Dami get gifts? Why am I the only one that does?"

"I just had money to spare Tim, we're okay."

"Just shut up, it's an apology. Dick…I don't need an apology for what happened. What he did, you can't apologize for that with gifts and money. You should have fought for me if you were so sorry." Tim said, Dick looking over with pain filled eyes.

"I know it's will never be the same, but if I hadn't backed off…I love you Timmy, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You guys are my life, my responsibility, and I will keep us alive till the trust fund Bruce has for me is mine. Then we will have a better life, Lex won't ever touch you again."

"Just leave Dick, I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to talk about Luthor, I don't want to talk about Bruce, and I don't want you to feel sorry every time you look at me Dick. Just leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Okay, happy birthday Tim. I promise when we are better off in life I'll give you the sweet sixteen you deserve."

"I deserve some peace and quiet."

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning Tim." Dick said before kissing his brother on the forehead. Standing he walked out, shutting the door behind. Tim immediately looked at the webcam, pulling it to his chest with a smile. He whispered a thank you before putting the present down on the floor and curling back up.

"Thanks Dick." He said with a smirk.

 

It was around three in the morning when Dick was shoved awake. He sprung up and looked over to see Tim standing in his t-shirt, his pants and boxers missing. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare…I-uh-I wet the bed." Dick's eyes fell on Tim.

"Come on, lay down." Tim jumped to crawl up next to Dick. "Comfy?"

"I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't your fault, I should have told you what was going on."

"I have tomorrow morning off, how about when I'm done cleaning your room we go hang out as a family before I go to work?"

"When will you get a safe job?" Tim mumbled, Dick just pulling him near him, his wet hair, drenching a spot in Dick's shirt.

"I'm trying buddy, so far waiter is the only thing I can get. That and the other thing."

"Dick I'm worried about you and I'm worried about Jason."

"We're fine, just curl up and fall asleep." Dick said, wrapping Tim up in a blanket.

"Hey Dick, you're using protection right?"

"Oh yah, don't worry."

"You've got bruises on your wrists, was it bad this time?"

"I'll be fine, so don't worry."

"I wish you didn't have to do this, I wish we still lived at the mansion. None of this would have happened."

"You're a smart kid Tim, and I wish I could change everything for you guys. I wish Damian knew his dad, I wish Jason wasn't on drugs, and I wish Luthor hadn't touch you. I wish the world that was promised to you guys, but I'm sorry this is the best I can give."

"I wish you could forgive yourself Dick." Tim mumbled, cuddling up against Dick.

"I can't until Luthor's behind bars for what he did."

"I'm sorry. I make you feel like it's your fault, but it's not your fault."

"You're so cute and adorable Tim, I could never be upset with you. Do I feel guilty? Yes I do."

"You don't need to hit the streets anymore Dick. You can waiter, I can get a job Dick, I'm almost sixteen."

"I can handle you guys, just finish your studies Tim and I'll work both jobs." Dick said, looking at the clock. It flashed 3:55. "Which I need to get up and ready for my shift."

"Wait. Can't you wait till I fall asleep? I don't want to dream of Luthor again." Tim asked, grabbing Dick's hand. The eldest gripped Tim's hand and smiled.

"Okay, okay." Dick smiled laying down in bed. "Do you like the web cam?"

"Yes, thank you for spoiling me Dick." He smiled, curling up next to Dick.

"Your welcome Timmy." Dick said, patting Tim's head and waiting for the younger to pass out so he can get ready for his day life.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick wiped his forehead, brushing his sweaty dark hair back behind his ear before he cleaned off his last customers table, the couple long gone when he managed to get to it. His shift had been hectic, nonstop since breakfast, not to mentions his ass was still sore from the night before. He was also the only waiter for the past hour since the others called off. When he was done with the table he ran to the back, passing a ginger-haired boy who had asked him for coffee several times. Dick smiled apologetically at him as he ran past, the other smiling at him.

"Excuse me! We've been waiting an hour for our food!" An older woman yelled, her friend smacking her hands. 

"He's trying his best dear."

"Not fast enough." The woman cracked as Dick disappeared behind the door.

"Dick, you doing alright out there?" Dick's boss, Mr. Haley asked as he looked at Dick's disheveled appearance.

"Trying my best sir."

"I'll give a hand need be." Haley said, grabbing an apron and tray. "I'll get that old woman's food, you take care of the boy with the coffee, he's waited longer than anyone. I'll take the other half of the restaurant."

"Thank you Mr. Haley." Dick said, grabbing the coffee pot and a couple of plates.

"Give that patient boy a piece of pie." Dick nodded before leaving out the door, his first stop was the man. He sat a new cup down in front of the man, pouring the coffee in the cup.

"I'm sorry for the wait, what kind of pie would you like for your patient wait."

"Give me your favorite beautiful."

"I'm not really a pie guy." Dick smiled, the customer.

"Then how about a slice of you? I could go for a slice of Dick." The man said, his face cracking up instantly, making Dick chuckle a bit. "Wow bad pick-up lines. Can I still get you to humor me tonight if you're free."

"Unfortunately I work, but if you stick around we can plan something out." Dick said before walking away. The mans mouth was left a gap. When Dick finished his rounds he returned with a slice of cherry pie to the man. "I didn't get your name by the way."

"It's Wally, Wally West."

"Dick Grayson. I'm off in a couple of minutes, so I'll come back if you don't leave." Dick smiled, his hand brushing against Wally's.

"I will be here." Wally said, making Dick smile. The waiter walked away to go clean up the tables one last time before getting off.

When he was done, apron off, hair out of a ponytail Dick headed toward the door to the lobby, but was stopped by Haley. "Dick I need to talk to you for a moment in my office." Dick gulped and nodded. He really didn't need fired, and since the restaurant was Haley's family owned he had all the power. He followed him to his office, shutting the door behind him. "How are your brothers doing?" Haley asked, smiling at Dick.

"They're good, still a bit distant."

"That's good…this is your earnings for being my only waiter this morning." Haley said as he pulled a wad of singles out of the apron.

"Mr. Haley, no those go to you."

"You were most of those customers server today, you deserve it. Take your brothers out to a show or something. Spend time with them."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Dick, now go on and plan a date for yourself, I saw how you were looking at that young man." Dick blushed as he took the money before hugging Haley.

"Thank you Mr. Haley." The old man hugged back, smiling at Dick.

"You're like a son to me Dick, I wouldn't want to see you unhappy. Have a nice night."

"You too Mr. Haley." Dick said before taking off. He walked into the lobby, spotting Wally sitting at the booth. Sitting down across from him Dick smiled. "I'm free Sunday night, I spend the day with my brothers, but I'm free that night."

"Are you free for dinner right now? My treat."

"You're still hungry?" Dick asked with a chuckle.

"What? I'm a growing man."

"Alright, if you want to really bad where do you want to go."

"I know this really good seafood place my pal works at…if you like that stuff?" Wally said, biting his lip.

"Yah, sounds great." Dick said, climbing out of booth, Wally following suit. Smiling Wally stuck his hands in his pockets and bit his lip again, Dick smiling at him. Reaching out he held his hand out for Wally, the older smiled and took the hand. Wally led the way out to his car, Dick surprised to see the car Wally owned. It was a 2016 Avenger and a custom yellow with red lightning bolts on it. Dick swore he stared at it for a solid minute before Wally tugged him over.

"My uncle Barry bought it for me. It was for my 21st birthday."

"You're 21 I'm just turning 19."

"Not old enough for drinks, then how am I going to persuade you to have sex." Wally joked, Dick smirking as he pressed Wally up against him his car.

"All you have to do is ask, I'm not too hard to persuade." Wally's face almost matched his hair before Dick pulled away and walked over to the other side. Wally let out his breath as Dick hopped in the car, taking out his phone out. He called Tim's phone, listening to the ringer go on. When it finally sent him to voicemail he quickly told Tim where he was before hanging up. Wally opened his door and climbed in finally, putting the keys into the ignition.

"So I hope you like seafood." He said, visibly swallowing as he backed out and drove away.

"I like many things Wally, gingers are one of them, drinking another."

"Well your really out there Dick." Wally said tapping the steering wheel.

"Is it too much?" Dick asked, he didn't want to scare Wally away.

"No, it's kind of cute." Wally said, this time Dick blushed. Wally smirked when he saw it, reaching a hand out and grabbing Dick's. "Your eyes are pretty, I meant to tell you early."

"God your weird Wally, I like it." Dick smiled, squeezing Wally's hand. "I just wish I could change my clothes."

"I think you look fine Dick, with your hair up in a cute little ponytail."

"Keep that flirting I'll just go home with you right now and let you do anything to me." Dick whispered, using his free hand to strike down Wally's cheek. Leaning over he pressed his lips to Wally's ears. "Free of charge." Dick could feel Wally's face burning up.

"W-w-what do you mean free of charge?" He asked as he pulled into a random parking lot. 

"What if I was to tell you that I spend my nightlife as a prostitute."

"You? No way."

"Would you like to pretend?"

"I thought this was just a date?" Wally said, Dick smiling.

"If you want it to be." Dick said, Wally nodding.

"It's a good start." Wally smirked, starting up the car. "So sushi?" He said and took off, sending Dick into his seat.

"Hit that break any harder and I will think you're nervous."

"Well, the cute guy at the diner said yes to me on a date and I'm wearing casual clothes."

"I like casual Wally…are you nervous that your friend won't like me?"

"No, Kaldur and Garth don't mind. It's just you said yes, your out of my league."

"No, you are out of mine. You are too…pure for what I've got to deal with."

"What's your type?"

"Ginger." Dick smiled. "What about you?"

"Hot, beautiful eyed men."

"Well then I guess I am your type. So sushi?"

"So sushi." He smiled, Dick sitting back and watched the road ahead.

 

Damian pushed Tim's door open, the older turning with heated eyes formed down into a glare. "What do you want!"

"Dick's not home, not at all today. We need to go find him."

"He's just working Dam, now get out and bother Jason or something. I'm busy." Damian huffed, but walked out, slamming the door behind him. The little boy stomped to his shared bedroom, loud music blaring from behind the closed door. Jason had shut himself in when he had come home with his friend Roy. When Damian tried to open it the door was locked. He didn't even bother knocking and walked over to Dick's room, curling up in his bed. His stomach growled from hunger, both his brothers too busy to feed him. Grumbling he pushed himself out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen section of the apartment. He tried to climb on the counter. He climbed the counter space, stepping on the drawer handles. He managed to get up and opened the cabinet doors. He pulled out some Frosted Flakes and ate it dry, out of the box.

A couple minutes pass when he hears the click of the front door and in stumbles Dick. If he was to be honest he probably went over his limit for drinking. Damian immediately called out to Dick, holding his arms out for help.

"Dami!? Why are you on the counter?!" Dick yelled, running over and picking his brother up. "That's very dangerous!"

"I was hungry. Jason and Tim were too busy." Dick huffed, walking into the living room.

"Jason! Tim! Get out here now!" A moment of silence passed before Jason and Tim slide out of their rooms, Jason in a bathrobe and Tim in his school clothes.

"What are you yelling about?" Jason grumbled.

"I just found Damian on top of the counter! Eating out of the cereal box, in his day clothes! Why aren't any of you bathed, or eaten!?"

"Busy with homework." Tim mumbled, Jason smirking.

"Been too busy fucking Roy." Jason said, Dick covering Damian's ears.

"Don't say that!"

"He's seven, he should know about sex, right Timmy?" Jason said, elbowing Tim jokingly. Tim shrugged away, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Damian go lay in my room and I'll make dinner before bath time." Dick said as he put Damian down.

"Whatever." The youngest grumbled, shuffling to Dick's room. Dick watched, turning back to see Tim gone, his room door slamming shut.

"God damnit Jason! You know not to say shit like that to Tim, or when he's around. How old is this Roy guy anyway?"

"He needs to suck it up." Jason growled, Dick swinging his hand back. Jason didn't flinch, just watched Dick's hand shake before drop. "Your a pussy Dick. Some low paid waiter who makes one mistake after another. Whose the guy this time? A grave robber?"

"None of your business."

"Hope he doesn't like little boys like Lex."

"Go to your god damn room now! Tell that druggy to go home too!" 

"Fuck you Grayson!" Jason said, stomping into his bedroom.

Dick growled, huffing as he stomped off toward Tim's bedroom. He'd eased his steps and knocked on the door. "Tim."

"Go the fuck away!"

"Tim, just talk to me."

"So you can tell me you're sorry about Luthor?! Just leave me alone!" Tim yelled, Dick flinching.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Dick whispered, walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed a TV dinner from the freezer with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in it and threw it in the microwave. "Dami! Dinners ready!" Dick heard small thuds against the wooden floor and in seconds Damian was in the kitchen. Dick smiled, picking him up and sitting him in a chair.

The two didn't talk much as Damian finished, and once he was done Dick cleared the table, setting out bowls and a box of cereal for tomorrow morning. Damian had taken off to Dick's bedroom. Smiling Dick walked behind him and shut the door, his smile wavering. He grabbed his phone and left, locking the door behind him. The brothers didn't live far from a train station, Dick walking there in quiet. When he reached there he sat down in the darks and dialed a number hidden in his contacts, tears dripping down his face.

The line rang once before it was answered. "Suicide hotline how may we help."

"Is Barbara working?"

"Yes, let me transfer you to her." The phone was switched and a female voice answered. 

"How can I help you?"

"It's Dick Babs."

"Dick? What wrong, where are you."

"At the train station, thinking about letting my brothers have a better life without me."

"What happened."

"Jason just told me how he really feels, I'm trash to him, Tim doesn't want to talk to me, give Damian time."

"Dick, what happened today. Start from this morning."

"Well work was busy and for a whole hour I was alone and had people left to right yelling at me, well except for this guy named Wally. He asked me out."

"Did you go?"

"Yah, but our dinner date turned to his house and alcohol. He was a sweetheart and we started talking and before I knew it I missed my shift on the streets."

"Have you ever thought of going online, being an escort? It's not always sex, some people want companionship."

"I don't have my own computer, the only one is in Tim's and he'll die before separating from it."

"That's not healthy, family field trip this Sunday?"

"Well the way it is right now Jason could careless if I died. If it wasn't for me Tim wouldn't have…it was my fault Luthor got so close to him, it was my fault he touched Tim like that."

"You didn't know, and Tim was too scared to tell you." 

"I can't bring Wally into my life, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the day I jump onto this track I don't want him to care."

"Dick, you deserve to be happy, and no matter what they say your brothers love you and would missing you. Even Wally would."

"I hate my life. Why did Bruce do this." Dick cried, curling up on the bench.

"I don't know Dick, but keep your head up. Your brothers deserve you and you deserve break. Invite Wally to the movies, pay rent and get a computer and reinvent your image."

"It's easy for you, I missed a night of work."

"Dick please, you're nothing to your brothers dead."

"Babs sometime I think they don't need me anymore. Jason's got his boyfriend, Damian has his mother out there."

"What about Timothy?"

"Alfred can do better with him than I ever could."

"Dick please, what about Mr. Haley? What about Wally?"

"What about him?"

"Call him back, spend the night with him and clear your head."

"I don't need to bother him, he barely knows me."

"Still call him."

"What's the point Babs? Once he finds out I'm a prostitute he won't want to date me. He'd probably think I was disease infected."

"Call him Dick. You need to. Isn't it time for your happy ending?"

"I don't get one."

"Dick please call Wally." Barbara begged, her voice stressed.

"Fine, I'll call him." Dick groaned, he could just hear Barbara smile. 

"Call of you need me, you have my number incase I'm not there."

"Yah, goodnight Babs."

"Thank you for calling Dick." With that the phone clicked. Dick looked down at his prepaid phone, his mind telling him not to. Before he could even shut his phone several missed call notifications popped up from Wally. Swallowing Dick pressed the button and listened to the dial tone. There was a sudden absence of sound and then just breathing.

"Hey Dick, I tried to call a couple of times, but you were busy."

"I was on the phone to a friend, look there's something I need to tell you before you make a mistake."

"What? You can't go on a date with me Sunday?" Wally joked, but Dick wasn't in the mood.

"I'm a prostitute Wally, so if you want out nows the time to run."  
Dick said, silent tears running down his face.

"Is that all?" Wally asked with a smile. "Look I don't care what you do as a job, I like you for the person you are."

"Lousy?" Dick said, Wally frowning.

"Where are you Dick? I want to come see you again."

"Train Station a few blocks away from where you dropped me off."

"Aright, I'll be there soon." Dick said, hanging up.

 

When Wally found the train station he saw Dick sitting on the bench. Getting out he walked over and sat down next to Dick. "Hey, do you want to go back to my house? You don't look so happy."

"Sure, I just need to not go home."

"Alright, come on." Wally said, grabbing Dick's hand and pulled him to his feet. He led Dick to his car in silence, gripping his hand whenever Dick slowed down. When they reached it Wally held the door open and let Dick crawl in. "Are you still a little drunk?"

"Maybe." Dick said, looking up at Wally.

"Alright, so who were you on the phone to? Your dad?"

"I don't have a dad." Dick said, resting his head back, tear stains on his cheeks. Wally decided against making anymore comments and cut the small talk as he shut the door and climbed in on the drivers side. The drive over was quiet, minus the radio playing music.

When they got there Wally snuck Dick into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. They sat on Wally's, Dick laying his head in Wally's lap. "What happened tonight Dick?"

"My brothers, I think they're just done with me. Jason's got a boyfriend getting him drugs and won't quit, Tim hates me because of my ex, and Damian is too young to be with me."

"Give them a day to cool off, just stay the night, I have clothes you can borrow."

"I'll sleep in my uniform if that's okay." Dick mumbled, curling up against Wally. The older smiled, petting Dick's hair.

"Let's get comfy alright, but tomorrow you need to talk to your brothers."

"Alright, thank you Wally."

"You're welcome." Wally said, shifting to lay down behind Dick. They had their backs touching as the curled up in the blanket. "Goodnight Dick."

"Goodnight Wally." Dick mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick hummed as he woke up, cuddling against the hard, yet soft surface, earning a groan. Looking up Dick smiled to see Wally passed out under him. It was nice, waking up with another person still dressed. Resting his head back down Dick closed his eyes and took Wally's scent in. He smelled like fast food and Axe body spray, which usually didn't work so well.

"Morning." Wally mumbled, surprising Dick. 

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so, sleep well?"

"Yah." Dick said with a huge smile as he cuddled into Wally. "I could just go back to sleep." Dick mumbled, Wally bringing his hand up and rubbing his back. "What time is it?" He mumbled as he reached around for his phone.

"It almost noon." Wally yawned. In a second Dick shot up and looked at the alarm clock.

"Shit, I'm way late for my shift." Dick said, jumping up and looking around for his phone. Sitting up Wally grabbed his phone from the nightstand. 

"Use mine." Wally said with a smile. Dick smiled back and took the phone. He quickly pressed the stores numbers in and listened as it rang. He'd almost given up when the phone clicked and Haley said his slogan.

"Mr. Haley, it's Dick. I overslept and I'm on my way."

"I already called, your brothers told me you had a bad night son. Take the day off, and if you want more hours we have some shifts at night you can take."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, don't worry Dick you're not in trouble. I'm just glad to hear you're alright. Your brothers sounded a little worried when they got my call and apparently the school called too."

"Shit." Dick mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Thank you Mr. Haley. I'm going to call the school right away." He said as he pulled the phone away.

"Wait a second Dick." Dick lowered the phone to his ear and listened. "Have you been calling that one number for help?"

"Yes sir, it's come in handy."

"That's good. I'll see you in later for your paycheck."

"Yes sir, thank you Mr. Haley."

"I'll see you later Dick." With that Haley hung up. Dick pulled the phone away, only to dial the number to the school and wait. 

"Hello this is Dick Grayson calling on the behalf of Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. There was a family emergency this morning and I forgot to call them in…that's great they found a ride. That's why they were late. Thank you have a nice day." Dick hung up and gave the phone back to Wally, climbing back in bed.

"I guess I can lay in bed a bit longer if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Wally said, laying back down. Dick flopped on top of him, earning a grunt as he snickered. He curled up against Wally, closing his eyes. 

"You're so cozy." Dick mumbled as Wally caressed his arm.

"Why are you a prostitute Dick?"

"To help pay rent." Dick answered, clutching at Wally's shirt.

"Do like being one?" At this Dick hid his face in Wally's shirt, shaking his head. When he started shaking was when Wally sat up. He gently grabbed Dick by the arms and looked down at him. The first thing he noticed was the tears pouring out of his eyes.

"My first time was with a man twice my size who smelled like trash and had stains all over his wife beater. I don't know how long I spent in the burning hot shower washing every bit of me."

"It's alright to hate that, I don't like the idea of men's hands all over you."

"I was around sixteen when I started at Haley's, but that wasn't cutting it and Haley's was tough enough to find as it was. Then I was walking home and that guy said I had a nice body…I just needed the money." Wally reached up and wiped Dick's tears away.

"You need to find a better job. I'll help you look if you want." 

"Who will work with my hours. I have to be home to feed the boys."

"We'll figure it out Dick, I promise I'll get you off the street."

"For now I have to get ready for tonight. Want to come back to my place?"

"Huh? If it alright with you, sure." Wally said as a door slammed down the stairs and a yell echoed throughout the home.

"Wally! Get down here and clean up these pizza boxes!" Wally smirked at Dick guiltily before getting up.

"My Aunt Iris, I'll be right back." Wally said and climbed out of bed. He walked out of his room as hustled it down the stairs, there was loud talking, nowhere near yelling. Getting out of the bed Dick creeped out to the landing and looked over the railing to see a woman a little shorter than Wally with brown hair watching as Wally ran around picking up trash. Dick smiled, leaning against the railing. It creaked under Dick's weight and the duo looked up at him, Dick standing straight. The woman looked over to Wally and mumbled, "Company?" Wally smiled and looked back, waving Dick down. Dick slowly, hurriedly ran down the stairs, stopping in front of the woman. 

"Aunt Iris this is Dick."

"Hi sweetheart." She said reaching her hand out. Dick reached out and shook her hand, smiling.

"Hi."

"Does Barry know you had someone over?" She said, turning back to Wally.

"No."

"Well I hope Dick's parents know where he is. You know how we feel about you hiding stuff."

"I know, but it was late and Barry was asleep." Iris' frown faded into a smile.

"Alright, fair enough. Just finish cleaning up and I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Thanks Aunt Iris." Wally said as he picked up his stack of garbage. The woman smiled and she walked over to a room down the hall.

Dick smiled and took half of the pizza boxes off Wally's stack. "You had a lot of company last night."

"Actually this is my uncle's and mine, hungry men in this family." Dick smiled, following Wally to the kitchen, dumping the boxes into the trash. "Want to head back upstairs and chill out?"

"Actually I've got to go home and take a shower, if it's alright with you."

"Yah, totally understandable."

"I want you to come over and hang with me though." He said, grabbing Wally's hand.

"Yah, sure." Wally said with a smile.

"Come on." Dick said, pulling Wally towards the front door. As the past the table next to the doors Wally grabbed his wallet and keys, the duo slipping on their shoes.

 

The ride over was full of chat from Dick, the smile never leaving his face. When they reached the apartment Dick helped himself out before Wally had even fully stopped. When parked Wally joined him to walk inside. Though the apartments where old and unsafe looking Wally noticed the updated locks and the buzzer. Dick pulled his keys out and let them in through the first set. The staircase is what took up most of their time as Dick lived on the fifth floor and the elevator was out again. Wally didn't mind the exercise as long as he got to watch Dick be cheerful. It was the best and most terrifying thing to witness. After the level of lowness he saw in the mans eyes last night went to the cheerful man he was today was drastic. It made Wally worry about his mental health.

"So I'll be quick, you can chill on the couch or in my bedroom, but be warned I leave my clothes in the bedroom."

"I'll give you your privacy gorgeous." Wally said, Dick taking another key and unlocking the door the duo had been standing at for a few minutes. With a rough shove he pushed the door open, leading the way into the apartment.

"I'm use to people seeing me naked Wally." Dick said as he walked towards his bedroom, Wally closing the door behind him.

"Kind of spacey for the complex."

"I had help with a down payment. I trust you won't go to the boys' rooms. Tim doesn't like people in there when he's gone. I respect his privacy."

"No probs." Wally said as he sat down on the couch. Smiling he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, PBS on. Wally decided to sit back and watch some Cyber Chase while he waited for Dick. Fifteen minutes passed before the younger walked out in an oversized tan sweater and black, tattered jeans. He walked over silently, laying his head in Wally's lap. "Dick, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Only if I get to ask one back."

"Alright. What made you and your brothers live on the street?"

"It's a long story, how about you and I cuddle instead."

"I want to know you better Dick, the real you, but I can't do that if you won't let me near you." Dick sighed, resting against Wally's shoulder.

"I was raised in the circus, the only child of the great Flying Grayson's. We were the best around on the trapeze." Dick said with a wide smiling, cuddling against Wally. "Then one night we were doing our act, we were toward the end of the act my mom and dad were swinging across, moms arms out stretched to grab me when I jumped. Before I could jump though the cord of the bar snapped, the ground was so far down." Dick mumbled as a tear slid down his cheek, a tight arm pulling him close to Wally, another arm wrapping around Dick. "I can still hear the screams of the crowd."

"Hey, that's enough. Nothing else okay?"

"Alright." Dick mumbled, as he curled up against Wally. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you live with your aunt?"

"Dangerous divorce, plus my college is out this way so it was easier to let my parents finalize everything with me out of the way."

"That's tough to go through." Dick said, sitting straight up. "How about we go out for a bite to eat? Maybe we can talk a little more about happier things."

"That or I can make us something."

"Well my fridge is empty for the moment. Sunday's grocery day."

"Then let's go shopping and I'll make you dinner tonight before you go out."

"You really don't have to, and please don't tell the boys, Tim's they only one that knows."

"Promise." Wally said, standing up. "Sunday night I have a surprise planned so wear the cutest thing you own."

"Off shift?" Dick smirked, standing up to face Wally.

"Dick can we straighten something out?"

"Yes, please I don't know what you like and I really want this to work." Dick said as he grabbed   
Wally's hand.

"I like you Dick, but I don't want to jump into bed right away. I respect you too much to do that. I want to take you on dates, maybe events at my school. I want us to get serious, I want you to meet my friends before intimacy. I want you to have a real relationship, not another job."

"That sounds nice, and I don't want you to be another job, but I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for us. I don't want you mixed up in all this. And for your informations I've had serious relationships…it just didn't work out." Dick said, looking over at Tim's room door. "But I think we're already serious, I never bring clients to my home." Dick smiled, bringing his arms up to wrap around Wally's shoulders.

"Than I'm already better than clients. So how about we go and get groceries before we pick up your brothers, then we can plan out the night before you go out tonight."

"I like that Wally, I like that idea a lot." Dick said, Wally about to hug back when his phone wrung. Pulling it out of his pocket he sighed and ignored it. Dick let out a breathy chuckle and in a whim pecked Wally on the chin. 

"Let's go shopping." Wally said and pulled Dick towards the door. Dick smiled as he followed, locking the door behind him. 

"So how many guys have you been with before me?" 

"You're actually my first guy Dick. Honestly I watched you from the seats of the restaurant, trying to get the courage to ask you out." Wally said as they ran down the back staircase.

"That's not weird at all." Dick smiled. "My brothers don't think I can have a serious relationship after Luthor."

"Lex Luthor?" 

"Yah, Lex wasn't the best man ever. He's a manipulator."

"He's not that convincing on TV." Dick chuckled as they hit the ground floor, walking to the front door.

"I'm really starting to like you Wally, you better be careful." Dick said, wrapping Wally's arm around his waist.

"I'm not scared." Wally said as he opened the door. Dick smirked wider as he cut Wally off and took off towards the car.

 

When three rolled around Dick and Wally were outside the school, Dick's feet out of the window, head in Wally lap as he fed Wally grapes. The older would grabbed Dick's hand and kiss it before eating the grape. Smiling Dick lifted a grape up, dropping it into his mouth. The duo just chuckled as they talked and Wally patted Dick's head. When the bell rang Dick sat up and leaned against Wally as he watched for his brothers. They cuddled till Dick saw Jason, hopping out of the car. That's when he saw Tim dragging Damian by the hand. When the youngest saw the older he ran over and hugged Dick. Tim chased after, almost running into Dick. Instead Dick grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"You boys ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Damian yelled, Jason huffing as he walked over, texting away.

"Come on, get in the car. We need to stop by Haley's and then we're going to go home. Wally's going to help make dinner tonight." Dick said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. At the mention of Wally's name Jason looked up with the most disgusted look he had.

"Who the fuck is Wally?" He asked as he looked over into the car, the ginger giving a single wave of his hand and smiled.

"This is Wally, we're seeing each other. I was sleeping at his house last night." Dick said as he picked Damian up and placed him in the back, having taken his car seat from Dick's car. He strapped him in as Tim crawled in the other side and sat in the middle, Jason crawling in behind Wally, glaring at him. 

"I don't like him." Jason growled, Dick frowning.

"Well too bad I do." 

"I like Dickie too." Damian said, Dick smiling down at his brother.

"I like you to Dami." Dick said, pecking Damian on the cheek. The youngest giggled and squeaked happily.

"What do you do Wally?" Tim asked, looking up at Wally in the mirror. 

"Well I intern at my uncles lab while I attend college."

"So you're a nerd?" Jason growled. Dick climbed in his seat, clicking his seatbelt in. With that Wally drove off down the street.

 

"Jason just stop. I don't harass Roy so don't harass Wally." Jason huffed? Crossing his arms, kicking Wally's seat. "Jason." Dick growled, Jason glaring at him.

"Fucking prick." He mumbled, Tim elbowing him. "Hey!"

"Damian's in the car, no swearing."

"I don't care."

"Jason, behave ."

"It's alright, he probably doesn't like the fact that your times a little more stretched."

"I could careless, that means I can have Roy over more."

"Ha, not until I meet the kid. If I find out you've had him over without me meeting him I will make sure you never see him again."

"That's not fair!" Jason growled, Dick turning around with a glare.

"Too bad! I want to meet this guy before you get too close. I don't want you making a mistake that you'll regret."

"Like you did!" Dick glared at Jason, the younger glaring back. His white strands of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Shut it Jason. Dick doing the best he can." Tim said, looking at his older brother beside him. "I mean it's not like Bruce is coming back for us."

"Fuck him." Jason growled, folding his arms and leaning back into the seat. Dick turned back to face the front.

"Daddy?" Damian asked, Tim grabbing Damian's hand, pouting.

"Yah Damian…daddy." Dick muttered, Wally looking over at him worriedly. Feeling the tension in the silence Wally spoke up. 

"You know, I know this fun park my aunt would take me to when I came to visit. She'd take me and my cousin Bart to the park, kind of a troublemaker. He's around Tim's age, maybe a year or two younger. I was thinking if you guys want and Dick's okay with it I can take you sometime, maybe bring Bart and you guys can get to know him."

"I want to go to the park!" Damian yelled, Tim smiling at the back of Wally's head as he pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Haley's restaurant."

"Not tonight, but how about Sunday?" Dick said, the two younger squealing.

"Great. Bart will be super excited. He doesn't have many friends, to be honest he's kind of annoying. I feel bad nobody wants to be his friend, it's sad."

"Yah, sad." Tim mumbled, looking down at his phone.

"Well I'll tell him when I get home, or I can call him at your home? Maybe Tim would like to talk with him."

"Can I?" Tim asked with a big smile. Dick smiled over at Wally as he parked.

"I'll be right back, you boys behave." Dick said, climbing out of the car. Jason huffed in the back as Dick shut the car door.

As soon as the raven haired man walked in he spotted Haley, cleaning a table. Walking over he tapped the older man on the shoulder, smiling down at him. "Mr. Haley. I'm sorry about this morning."

"Dick, it's fine come with me to my office." He said removing his apron. Dick followed him as he walked to the back, turning and peering out the window to see Jason staring him down. Smiling he waved at his little brother, Jason turning back to face Wally.

Outside the boys were chatting with Wally, Tim the most active. Jason didn't like it, he didn't like Wally. He knew why, just too egotistical to say it. He didn't like the way Wally made Dick happy and why Dick never smiled at him like he does Wally. Sure Jason new he wasn't brother of the years, but he still loved Dick. Wally shouldn't make him happy like that, that should be his and his brothers job. Which lately wasn't what they were doing. Jason sighed, pulling out his prepaid phone Jason skipped through his contacts to Roy. 

Hey, wanna fuck later after Dick leaves, we can do it on the roof? :3

Love to, but Ollie's having a family dinner. :(

Can't u come afterwards? I need u and a nice hook up. :(

Can't ditch, Ollie's been watching. 

U're old enough to make ur own rules. I want ur cock in my ass, in my mouth, and anywhere else u can shove it. Not in that order. DX Our mattress is still up there ;)

I'll see what I can do. No promises. :)

Okay, I miss u. 

Miss u too. I'll see u later. ;)

Jason locked his phone, sliding it into his backpack. Wally, turned around in his seat, looked over at Jason, catching the younger's eye. Wally smiled at him, Jason glaring back. "What the fuck are you smiling at?"

"You're the second oldest right."

"Yah, so."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you have your license?"

"No, I've got a permit."

"How about a driving lesson?"

"In this car?"

"Yah, I'm fully insured and with Dick so busy I bet you need to practice some."

"Cool." Jason said, looking at the car.

"I want to learn to drive." Tim said with a pout, Jason playfully whacked him upside the head.

"Few more years Timmy."

"So you really like this guy Jason?"

"Yah, why?"

"Then you should bring him Sunday. Dick's really trying. He wants to meet this guy."

"But it's none of his or your business. Roy and I are different from you guys."

"Yes you are, but Dick deserves to meet the kid."

"Roy's not a kid, he's an adult." 

"How old?"

"Not too older." Jason said, leaning back. He grew silent as Dick opened the car door.

"Mr. Haley just offered me an assistant manager position for the morning shift! I said yes and got a two dollar pay raise!" He yelled, slamming the car door.

"That's great Dick!" Wally said, the younger pulling him into a hug.

"Does this mean you can quit your night job?" Tim asked, eyes beaming up hopefully. Dick looked down at him, giving him a sad smile. 

"We'll see if I can stay home a bit longer, but no." Dick said, reaching out and roughing up Tim's hair.

"Okay." He mumbled, Jason leaning over and grabbing his phone.

"Dick can I ask Roy if he wants to come over Sunday and have lunch with us?" He asked, opening up his phone. 

"Definitely, I want to meet your boyfriend." Dick said excitedly.

"I'll text him." Jason said, Dick going on about his job at Wally started the car.

Wanna join my fam Sunday for lunch. Dick wants to meet u?

What time Ollie has a benefit Sunday evening?

Like 1-ish.

Can't, raincheck. 

Fine, whatever. Jason dropped his phone in his lap.

"Roy can't come, his dad's keeping him busy Sunday evening." Jason growled.

"That's too bad, maybe next Sunday?"

"Whatever." He grumbled, leaning against the window. He closed his eyes, feeling the car drive over bumps in the road. He must have nodded off because when he opened his eyes up he was sitting in front of the apartment building.   
He climbs out after his brothers and shuffled inside. After the long trek up the stairs Jason hit the couch immediately, curling up.

"Tired?" Dick asked as he sat down next to Jason. Reaching out he rubbed his brothers back soothingly.

"Wake me up at dinner time."

"Will do." Dick said, pecking Jason on the head before getting up, throwing a blanket over Jason.

"He's like a cat, has the claws out, but just as fluffy." Wally said, Jason cracking his eyes. Tim was staring down at him, eyes asking for entrance to the blanket fort. Without saying anything Jason raised the blanket. Tim crawled into Jason's arms, and curled up. Jason wrapped Tim up and held him close, sleeping against the smaller body.

He was shaken awake by his brother, Tim mumbling about getting up. Groaning Jason sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Jason, Tim! Dinners done!" Dick called, Tim already taking off for the couch. Slowly Jason rose and shuffled into the dining room area. He sat down at the last empty seat, a plate laid in front of him. Lasagna with corn and green beans laid in front of him.

"So Jason, does this Roy have a last name?" Dick asked as he sat a plate down in front of Damian.

"Of course he does, it's Harper."

"Roy Harper? Oliver Queen's son?" Wally asked, Jason looking over at him.

"Yah."

"You know Roy?" Dick asked, looking at Wally excitedly.

"Yah, he was in my college course."

"College? How old is this kid."

"Last I checked a year older than me."

"Twenty-two! You're dating a 22 year old!"

"So?" Jason said, taking a bite out of his lasagna.

"So!? That's a six year difference and you're still a minor!"

"So you were a minor when you were with Luthor!"

"Look how that turned out!" Dick growled, Tim sitting his fork down. Reaching over Dick wrapped his hand around Tim's shoulder. "I want you to be safe."

"I am. Roy's not like Lex at all. He's nice." Jason said, a blush coming to his cheeks. Dick sighed, shaking his head. 

"I want to meet him, and if he's as nice as you say then you can continue to date him." Dick said, Jason's eyes going wide.

"You mean it?! No take backs!"

"Yes." Dick chuckled, picking Tim's fork up. "Come on and eat Tim. No more talk I promise."

"Can you stay home tonight?" The younger asked, clinging to Dick's hand.

"I wish I could, but you know I can't."

"When are you heading out to the diner?" Jason asked before shoving a chunk of Lasagna in his mouth.

"After dinner."

"Okay…I'll be right back I need a smoke." Jason said, getting up.

"Okay hurry back before I leave."

"Five minutes tops." Jason said grabbing his phone and his box of cigarettes. He walked out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof. He used the key he'd taken from maintenance and made his way onto the roof. He grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, placing the stick into his mouth. He flicked the lighter repeatedly, unable to get a light. Growling Jason dug in his pocket for another one. Not a second later he had arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Gasping Jason pressed back against the person, a mouth kissing his ear.

"Surprise Jaybird." Whispered a hushed voice said, Jason's eyes going wide. Turning his looked up at the man.

"Roy? What are you doing here!?" Jason said hugging him.

"I thought you wanted me here? Wanted me to fuck you everywhere."

"I didn't think you'd come." Jason said gasping as he felt Roy's fingers slide down his pants. 

"The lack of trust you have in me. How about we go down to your bedroom and I'll show no mercy tonight."

"We can't, Dick's new rule. I can't screw you till you meet him."

"Then I can wait up here till he leaves-."

"Tim and Damian are guard dogs. We can have sex up here and when you meet him we can have sex in my room again."

"Or you can come over to my house and I have plenty of toys."

"Last time Ollie walked in on us."

"Got a lock and a few more new drugs to try."

"Not tonight, I just need your cock."

"Alright, alright. How about I open you up right now."

"Let me just go grab some stuff, and I'll be right back." Jason said, slipping a hand down to grasp Roy.

"I'll wait, go ahead."

"You can come with, meet Dick."

"I don't think that's a great idea." Roy mumbled, pulling out a cigarette.

"Why?"

"I'm 22 and got you hooked on drugs. What brother would approve of this relationship."

"Dick would, just follow me down if you change your mind."

"I'll be up here when you get back." Roy waved, Jason pouting.

"Whatever, maybe I won't come back up. I'll make you come down."

"Don't be mad Jay. Do you want me to meet your brother? I'll meet your brother. I'll meet him Sunday morning."

"Do you mean it."

"I swear." Smiling Jason wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him back.

"Screw the essentials, I missed you. Fuck me rough and dry." Jason purred, pulling Roy on top of him as he fell onto the dirty old mattress.

"Are you sure? I mean I can go grab lube if you want."

"I want it dry." Jason said, taking off his hoodie. 

"If rather not, I don't want to hurt you. Plus it's cold up here."

"Fine, I'll be right back." Jason said, sneaking a kiss before crawling out from underneath Roy. "Pants off by the time I'm back."

"Yes sir." Roy said, watching as Jason walked off the roof top. 

The trip down wasn't long, the explaining to Dick why he was going to stay on the roof was. When he finally managed to get back to the roof he had his blanket filled with lube a condoms. Unlocking the door he pushed it open with a smile on his face. "So you want to do it doggy styles fir-." Jason paused, looking up at the abandoned roof. "Roy?" He said, closing the door behind him. Looking around he didn't see the ginger haired man anywhere. Swallowing Jason dumped him blanket out, jumping onto the mattress and covering up. Tears came to his eyes and Jason didn't bother hiding them or silence his whimpers as he cried. His phone buzzed several times, but Jason didn't bother answering, instead he fell asleep, curled up under the blanket.

He woke up to the sun shining brightly in his dried eyes. Moaning and shivering Jason got up and trudged down the stairs. He reached his apartment door when it was thrown open by Tim and Damian, the younger chasing the older down the stairs, Dick coming out yelling for them to slow down. Noticing Jason in the corner of his eye Dick turned his head to look right at him.

"Jason did you sleep on the roof? Have you been crying." Jason nodded, not a second later holding Dick in his arms.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I think Roy and me are done."

"What happened?"

"I think I pushed him too much."

"Hey Dick!" Wally yelled, popping his head out of the apartment, silencing when saw Jason. "I'll take the boys before going home."

"Thank you." Dick said, leaning over and pecking Wally on the cheek. Smiling Wally grabbed his keys and left down the stairs. "Come inside and tell me what happened." Jason shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter. He walked in and flopped down on the couch, Dick joining him. "Okay go ahead, I'm all ears."

"We were on the roof and we were going to have sex because of your whole new rule. Anyway I came down to get a blanket, condoms, and lube. When I went back up he was gone. I think I pushed him too much to meet you."

"First off, you're grounded for break in the rules. Secondly you aren't pushy. Just give him a little time."

"I don't think he's coming back. Can I stay home today."

"Yah, go ahead. I've got to work at one so I need to run a few errands. I'll make you lunch before I go."

"Thanks Dick…I love you." Dick smiled down at his brother, roughing up his hair.

"I love you too. Get some sleep." Dick said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Dick walked out of his bedroom, dressed in his uniform to check on Jason before he left. He smiled down at his sleeping brother, covering the younger up. Quietly Dick snuck out, running a quick errand before work.

Dick drove out to Star City, planning to make a visit to Mr. Harper. It was about an hour drive, giving Dick half an hour to talk to this Roy before heading back home. It wasn't hard finding the Queen Estate and not hard getting in. Dick pulled into the drive, hopping out. Before he could reach the door it opened and a red head came walking out, slamming it behind him. He ran right into Dick, making the older almost fall back.

"Shit, sorry." The red head said, grabbing Dick's arms to keep him steady.

"I'm fine-I." Dick looked up, wide eyed meeting wide eyes. "David?"

"Dick?"

"What are you doing here?" They said in sync, Dick rubbing his arm.

"I'm just visiting someone." Dick said with a blush.

"I, I…um. I'm just leaving, you wanna-?" He said, unable to finish before a blonde man with a goatee yelled at the red head.

"Roy get your ass in here!" David, Roy, flinched looking up at the speechless man in front of him. The blonde haired man disappeared behind the door frame, Roy ignoring the family inside the best he could.

"Dick before you yell or hit me hear me out. I didn't know Jason was your brother."

"But you're sleeping with whores." Dick growled.

"I was doing you before Jason, it's something special between us."

"Well it's never happening again. Your my brothers boyfriend-well ex, but I respect Jason too much."

"Wait, what do you mean ex. Jason and I are still together." 

"Jason's not so sure and after this, when I tell him I fucked his twenty-two year old boyfriend. Fuck he's going to hate me." Dick said, gripping his head in his hands.

"Please don't tell him, I love Jason."

"The worst thing is, I was going to let you come over freely, fuck when you guys wanted two and not have to sneak around even after I found out you're six years older. Jason doesn't deserve this."

"I know and I don't deserve him, but I really do love him. It's my fault he's into this shit. I got him hooked Dick." Not a moment after his confession Dick punched Roy across the face.

"You better pay for rehab, both of you are getting clean. When I get home tonight I expect to walk in and see Jason and you sitting and talking about it."

"I'll put him through whatever program, just…please don't tell him I cheated."

"I should call the cops, tell them some sick fucks having sex with my underage brother."

"Please Dick, if you want me to break up with Jason just let him think I was loyal instead of trash."

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell him anything. You are. I'm going to text him and tell him I need to talk to him. What you do tonight will let Jason know how sorry you really are."

"I don't want to lose him, I love Jason."

"I'm not the one who cheated. I think I'm more pissed off at the fact you left him on a cold roof top to fuck me in a nice hotel room last night. You are the worst kind of boyfriend."

"I'll go right now, not like I'm going back in there."

"Just make my brother happy and you can come over, but I mean it. No more sex with anyone else. Jason fragile."

"I know, I know how fragile he is. I hope he beats me up, for all I've done."

"Talk with him, here's my key to the apartment." Dick said, taking the key off the hook of his key ring. "I want you to go and explain everything. I want him to know what I really do for this family and that I am sorry for betraying him."

"You didn't know, I'm the worse person. I'll make sure he forgives you." Roy said, Dick looking over wearily before turning and walking to his car. "Just leave it on the door frame."

"Okay…thanks Dick."

"Just don't give him anymore drugs."

"I won't I'm cutting him off and I'll get him help, I'll get us both."

"Good, I'll see you later." Dick said, opening his car door and climbing in. Roy immediately ran to the garage, getting in his car.

 

Jason woke up to the sound of TV playing and a hand traveling through his hair, down his neck, and down his back. Moaning Jason cuddled into his pillow, the hand pulling the blanket up. "Dick?" 

"No Jaybird."

"Roy?" Jason mumbled, curling up against Roy's leg.

"It's okay, go back to sleep. We can talk when you get up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Jason said, sitting up. "Let's talk."

"Alright, but…I want you to know I love you very much and that I'm the worst type of boyfriend out there."

"What did you do this time Roy. Steal a baby for drug money." Jason said, laughing as he climbed up on Roy's lap.

"No…I fucked your brother." Jason's eyes shot open wide. Looking down he glared at Roy, the ginger able to see tears form in his eyes. 

"Was Dick better?"

"What?"

"Is Dick a better fuck than me because I can get better Roy. You don't need him."

"Jason you're missing the point, I cheated on you. I betrayed your trust, with your brother." 

"I'll let you tie me down." Jason said, Roy moving the disheveled hair out of Jason's face.

"Jason get angry with me. I've screwed Dick while screwing you. I left you last night alone to go meet up with Dick."

"Why?" 

"I get horny when I'm high. I'm a bad person when I do." Roy said, Jason getting off of Roy and sitting on the couch.

"I got screwed over really badly this time."

"I'm sorry Jason, please calm down for a minute. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash." Jason let out a chuckle, looking down at the floor.

"So…you fucked Dick…a lot."

"Yeah, he'll explain his side when he gets home."

"So what, are you going to leave?"

"Well, Dick said he wanted me here when he got home." Roy said, turning to see Jason, tears dripping from his eyes.

"You asshole! He's my brother!" Jason slammed a fist into Roy's chest, the older coughing. Another fist hit his shoulder, Roy grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. 

"That's it, get it out."

"I hate you." Jason cried, but curled up against Roy despite what he said. "Stupid whore."

"I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry I can't control myself." Roy mumbled, kissing Jason's forehead as he rocked him. "If you want I'll leave and come back later."

"I'm not done being angry with you." Jason growled, pulling away. His face was the worst thing Roy could take. It was anger struck with stains from his tears of sadness. "It was our night! Our night! You went and fucked my brother."

"I know, and if you will still have me I'll make it up to both of you."

"You both will sit here and explain it all to me before I forgive anyone." 

"Got it."

"Did you get me any heroine? Might as well be buzzed to deal with it."

"Nah, I'm cutting you off. We need to get clean Jason."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do with my body. I gave you money to get this shit, so give it."

"No, you're going to rehab."

"Fuck Roy, this is a bad joke." 

"It's not a joke, I won't let you ruin your life with me."

"I don't think that's your decision to make!" Jason growled, getting up. "I'm grabbing a smoke."

"I'll come with you, I need to smoke this away too."

"No, you stay and wait for Dick."

"He isn't off till later. How about I take you out for lunch? Anywhere you want."

"I just want to be alone for a bit." Jason said, getting up and walking into his bedroom instead. He heard Roy sigh and groan, bringing tears qto Jason's eyes. Falling to the ground Jason curled up and released the tears.

 

"Then Dick came home after the sun set, the boys in Dick's room watching TV. They always did like Roy, whenever I slipped him in Damian would hug him before I'd kick the little guys out." Jason said, shaking his head. "When Dick got home he told me everything, what he does to keep us fed and clothed. We were so ungrateful, he told me about his suicidal thoughts."

"Alright, so what are you doing when you get out of here Jason."

"I want to reconnect with Roy, my family. I…I want to get Dick tested for depression and get him help, it's time someone does."

"When you go home, remember restraint."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself, I'll call me sponsor if I get the urges."

"Alright." The man smiled at Jason, the younger smiling back. "Good luck out in the world Mr. Todd."

"Thank you." Jason shot up, grabbing his backpack of things. 

"There's a cab waiting outside for you, I'm sure your families ready to see you."

"I'm ready." Jason said, turning and walking out the door. 

Outside was the taxi, already paid and taking Jason back to his apartment. The drive was calm, Jason texting Roy, wondering if he was out of his rehab. He didn't text either of his brothers, he wanted to surprise them. Now he was ready to be a contributing member to his family.


End file.
